Esperando Por Ti
by shanmiyami
Summary: Sabía que era un error, pero quiso guardar un poco de esperanza, ella quiso pensar que él volvería, quiso mantener la fe ¿pero de que le valió la espera?


Esperando Por Ti

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama, a mi no, y si lo fuera, Goku nunca se habría ido con shenlong dejando una vez más a su familia.

Esperando Por Ti

Era una noche fría y oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, el clima empeoraba a cada momento, comenzando un ventarrón para dar pase a una tormenta, rayos y truenos resoplaban los cielos. El silencio invadía cada rincón de la casa, una casa pequeña habitada por un solo ser vivo ¿Dónde estaba los demás?, no había nadie mas...

Recostada en la cama entre las sabanas de satino, con el silbido del viento recorriendo la habitación, sin la mas remota idea o el interés de querer saber que sucedía fuera de las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, se encontraba en la mas inmensa soledad una anciana con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que hace tiempo quisieron escapar mas ésta prisionera las mantenía, quizás por que nunca quiso ver la realidad, quizás por que nunca acepto la soledad, quizás por que nunca quiso demostrar debilidad, quizás...simplemente quizás... jamás se permito pensar que él nunca mas volverá.

Sabía que era un error, pero quiso guardar un poco de esperanza, ella quiso pensar que él volvería, quiso mantener la fe ¿pero de que le valió la espera?, él ni siquiera se digno a regresar, ni un adiós ni un hasta luego, nada, la abandono en la mas absoluta soledad, soledad que cada día la consumía mas, pero no quiso demostrarlo, no quiso dar su brazo a torcer, ella dijo que él regresaría, algo en su interior mantenía esa luz de esperanza...pero ahora...¿qué paso con esa luz?, esa luz se extinguía a cada minuto, cada lagrima salada que derramaba era un sentimiento distinto, odio, tristeza, traición, decepción, frustración, soledad...

¿Qué paso con la promesa hecha en el altar?, ¿Que paso con su promesa de siempre regresar?, ¿Qué paso con la promesa de nunca mas abandonar el hogar?

Todas rotas, él nunca mas volverá, ¿tan difícil le era ver la realidad?, la verdad le dolía, la verdad oprimía su entristecido corazón, la maldita verdad que él una mas vez la volvió abandonar...

No se digno a regresar, no trajo de vuelta su trasero a su hogar, nunca mas su tonta risa volvería escuchar, nunca mas en esos ojos se volvería a perder y enamorar, nunca mas de ese cabello rebelde volvería a revolver, nunca mas vería su tonta expresión de incierto e ingenuidad, nunca mas lo volvería a besar...

¿Tan difícil le era aceptar desde un comienzo que él jamás iba a regresar? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba aceptar la realidad?

Nunca quiso aceptarlo y nunca lo querrá aceptar... pero ahora... ahora ya no sabe ni que pensar, la inseguridad la invade, la nostalgia le pega con fuerza, los recuerdos la asechan...

Años atrás tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo en la otra vida, pero cuando le dijeron que él no estaba ni vivo ni muerto y que no lo encontraría por mas que lo buscara, que él no reencarnaría en otro cuerpo... sus fuerzas empezaron a fallar, quiso vacilar en su andar, pero no, no lo hizo, puso mas empeño en encontrarlo, trajo de vuelta la poca fuerza que aun poseía para seguir adelante, lo busco por todos los lugares que él pudo haberse encontrado, todos los sitios por los cuales él había viajado, cada rincón del mundo, centímetro a centímetro, mas no lo hallo, no lo encontró, no había rastros de él...

Darse por vencida hubiese sido lo ideal, rendirse a la derrota y aceptar como amiga a la soledad, pero no lo hizo, algo en ella la mantenía en pie y con esperanzas de volverlo a encontrar.

¿Pero que la mantenía con esa fuerza? ¿Qué le provocaba esa decisión de seguir adelante? ¿Qué mantenía encendida esa llama de esperanza?

Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo comprendía, todos habían aceptado que él no regresaría, mas ella no...

Ahora en la soledad de la inmensa habitación matrimonial que alguna vez compartieron, las fuerzas la abandonaban, la tristeza la invadía, las lágrimas rodaban por su arrugado rostro, sus ojos sin brillo miraban a través de la ventana, esperando aunque sea ver su reflejo, el poco viento que ingresaba revolvía perezosamente su cabello de su rostro sobre la almohada como suaves carisias, en la cómoda una foto maltratada por los años en su marco de madera adornaba el cuarto, en ella se podía distinguir 2 figuras, un joven buen mozo con cabellera alborotada de tez blanca, ojos negros, nariz respingada, finos labios y buen porte, vestía un esmoquin blanco y a su lado una joven hermosa de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto, blanquiñosa, ojos negros, nariz y labios finos, vestía un traje blanco escotado adornado de flores, era un vestido de novia, mientras la joven mantenía un rostro de total felicidad, el joven novio se mostraba algo confundido.

El clima empeoraba, los relámpagos parecían querer partir el cielo por la mitad, no había señal por quien ella esperaba, no, no lo había...

Kamisama tenia razón, sus hijos tenían razón, Vegeta tenia razón, Bulma tenia razón, todos tenían razón... él no vendría, el no llegaría a despedirse de ella, él la había abandonado en la mas absoluta soledad, sola y triste, ahora se preguntaba ¿por que no se fue con sus hijos? ¿Por qué decidió quedarse solo en esta casa? ¿Por qué no acepto la compañía de su nieta?, simple, decidió quedarse esperando su regreso, no quería ser un estorbo para nadie, ella quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido, necesitaba de alguna manera mantener esa esperanza de que él volvería...

Pero no fue a si, él no vino, nunca llego, pero ella seguía esperando hasta el último momento... de pronto no pudo seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos, se sentía cansada, agotada y frustrada, frustrada por que a pesar de haber hecho todos los intentos no lo vería nunca mas, el sueño la invadía con mas fuerza, la oscuridad la rodeaba, los sonidos de la tormenta desaparecían, sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos, sus latidos disminuyan, su respiración era muy débil, ella sabia que moría, las esperanzas de verlo desvanecieron, ella lo odiaba por dejarla, pero mas se odiaba

a si misma por seguir amándolo...

"¿Goku por que?" fue la única palabra que pronuncio en un susurro inaudible antes de morir...

La casa en silencio, solo la tormenta se escuchaba por los corredores y pasillos, el silbido del viento resoplando en el bosque, la fría brisa propia del tiempo adentrándose y dejándose sentir en la oscura habitación y al lado del cuerpo sin vida, una sombra recostada al frente suyo acariciando el fino cabello blanco de la mujer, siempre quiso hablarle, decirle aquí estoy junto a ti... regrese, pero no podía, no se le era permitido, le dolía verla sin vida, le destrozaba el corazón saber que nunca mas la escucharía, que nunca mas la volvería a ver, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma nunca mas volver a escuchar un sincero "Te amo, regresa pronto..."

Sabia que no debía volver, sin embargo regreso, regreso solo por ella, mas no podía decir que estaba allí...

"Perdóname Milk, perdóname..."

Fin...

Creado por:Shanmiyami


End file.
